Beware My Power
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Bardock is not only the Legendary Super Saiyan of, but a Green Lantern as well. He returns to his time and one can only wonder, what's gonna happen next? 'kuraichan' from deviantart is my inspiration for this story.
1. Love Never Fails

**This is a story that was inspired by an artiest named 'kuraichan' from deviantart. I said I'd do this back in 2012, and I've been trying to figure it out in my brain for almost two years now. I might as well have started now. I don't own DBZ or Green Lantern. Please support both. This fic. is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

**Ch. 1 Love Never Fails**

Bardock had been stuck in the past for a little over twenty years now. And his life had been great since coming there. First he destroyed Frieza's ancestor Chilled by becoming _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan. Then two years later he became a Green Lantern. His strong will, lack of fear, and his morals which became what the Green Lantern Corps stood for made him the man every one of his fellow Lanterns wanted to be like.

He had just gotten out of the chamber where the Guardians of the Universe meet for his latest report. And he was told of something that would once again change his life forever.

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you for your report 2815. Now before you go we have another assignment for you." Ganthet said. Bardock always liked him. He was the most friendly and trustworthy of them._

"_Okay, what ya' got?" He asked politely._

"_There is a strange energy that has been reported near your sector. You are to investigate this immediately."_

"_On my way."_

_End flashback:_

It didn't take him long to get to the energy signature. It was a violet color and it seemed to be calling him in some way. "I found the energy, it's strange." He said to his ring which allowed him to the contact the Guardians.

"_Be careful Green Lantern Bardock. You do not know what it can do."_ Ganthet said on the other end.

"All right, I'll be careful." Upon observation he saw that it was porthole to another place he had never seen before. A red man in red garments using red constructs was beating the daylights out of a woman that wore the same color as said porthole. It was all violet even the constructs, but not her skin and her hair. Her skin was white like his, and her hair was also black like his as well. She was clearly inexperienced. And then a Green Lantern appeared on the scene, and even with both of them working together they were still going to loose.

"_I wish Bardock was here."_ Said a voice on the other side of the portal that he knew all too well. Even after all these years. It was the voice of his love.

"G-gine...but...but how?"

"_What's going on?"_ Ganthet asked.

"Ganthet, if you don't hear from me for say... a thousand years. It means I went back to the time I belong." Without another word he transformed into a super saiyan and flew straight through the porthole. He knew he was gonna get in when he got back to Oa.

…

Hal and Carol were having a tough time with Atrocitus. Even though they were teaming up on him, he was still kicking their butts. Then again they'd probably be putting up more of a fight had she not returned her ring, but hey, how were they to know? He was slammed hard to the ground and Atrocitus was about to begin charging the attack that would kill Jordan, when he saw a blond in an armored Green Lantern suit punched him as if it was no problem at all.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Aya asked him.

"Look, I was sent to investigate something in my sector and a violet light appeared. I heard a voice that I haven't heard since before being thrown into the past. The voice of my mate, and after going threw the porthole I'm here in hopefully the present." Bardock said his tail twitching in irritation at the A.I. with a ki signature. They didn't exist last he checked, and she should know who he is.

She knew it just took her 13.9 seconds for her to remember. Thought she would never admit it. That right there was Green Lantern Bardock of Sector 2815. This guy killed Chilled, and he was the most powerful Lantern of them all. Rumored to to be on par with the Guardians should they use their full power. It was said he disappeared after investigating something in his sector and disappeared.

"How can you be here when you existed one thousand years ago?" Aya asked.

"Same reason I don't know why I was sent to the past in the first place I guess. But that was more of a green light if memory serves. And that was twenty-three years ago when Planet Vegeta blew up I think." he replied.

"You claim to be the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Atrocitus asked. He was angry and ready to bash his head in.

"Because I am big guy."

"Okay then maybe your true love summoned you. At this point I won't be surprised if it sent you through time. That's how open minded I am about this. Otherwise I'd have a headache." said Hal.

"That is it! I'll kill you all!" Atrocitus screamed. He then charged at Bardock only to be blocked by a violet construct. And with a flick of her wrist she sent him flying.

Bardock looked at the woman who made said construct. She had long black spiky hair and onyx eyes. She also wore a violet outfit that showed off a lot of skin, and she had a ring of the same color, and she looked a bit banged up.

"Gine?" he asked himself out loud.

"Don't give me that Bardock, the ring did this to my hair. You on the other hand are a blond. When did that happen?" asked said playfully. Bardock smiled at her.

"I'll tell you later right now we have this guy to thrash." And it did not take long for the four to beat Hate's Champion. Aya did not complain about it but instead to prove her point shot a beam of Anti-matter at Gine. Bardock pushed her out of the way and made his most powerful shield construct. That didn't work like he thought it would, because it broke, and he was injured badly. His hair and eyes returning to normal when he hit the wall.

"Bardock!" Gine screamed. She ran to his side. "What did you do that for?!"

"To prove my point. That love only leads to pain. Now I see clearly. I cannot destroy love, without destroying all life in existence. I will crate artificial life in my image free from emotion" Aya replied.

"This only happened because of you! And you have no right to do this!"

"What shall you do about it? Last time I was here, you did not fight me."

"Because One: I don't like fighting. Two: I hate killing living beings. And Three: I agreed with you last time you were here. This time however... Not so much." She lunged at Aya. Hal tried to stop her but she was quickly on the A.I. and punched her hard in the face. The Manhunters surrounded her about to kill her, but she destroyed every one of them. Aya disappeared before she could get to her.

"I've never seen you fight like that before. Is it because of what happened to your true love?" Queen Aga'po asked.

"Yes. And I'm ashamed that I did that." Carol flew up to her, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"If it was Hal, I would've done the same thing." Gine smiled at the woman. She was much like herself. She was strong willed and would only fight if necessary. While that wasn't her old way she had to fight to protect the ones she loved. Suddenly a ship appeared and two people came out of it. At that moment Bardock came to from Aya's attack.

"Jordan! What the heck were you thinking!?" Kilowog called out to Hal. "You could've gotten killed!"

"He didn't Bolovaxian." Bardock said using his ring to heal himself Gine helping him of course.

"And who are you? You from Frontier Space? 'Cause I don't recall seeing you on Oa."

"You wouldn't I was instated a thousand years ago."

Kilowog stared at him for a few moments when he realized exactly who he was. "No way! You're Bardock?"

"You figured it out faster than the A.I."

"What happened to you?"

"Aya happened." Hal said. "She's going to try and destroy all life in the universe."

"Where is Aya?" Razor asked

"She got away before you arrived." Gine said.

"You're one of those guys like Atrocitus." Bardock said.

"Razor's on our side. Atrocitus used to lead the Red Lanterns but not any more. He's cool. Razor, this is Bardock. If what I got is right then... Bardock's really from our time but he was sent back in time and became a Green Lantern, and a...Super Saiyan?" he asked and Bardock nodded. "Then he went to investigate something in his sector and saw Carol and me fight Atrocitus."

"Shouldn't it be 'Carol and I'?" Bardock asked getting a glare from Hal while while he was laughing.

"Anyway, he and his mate Gine helped us beat him and Bardock got hit with an Anti-matter pulse and now we need to tell the Guardians what's going on."

"You're right, it's protocol after all. Plus I'd like to see how Ganthet's doing." The two Green Lanterns in front of the living legend had an 'oh crap' look on their faces. "What?"

"He's been banished from Oa." Hal said slowly.

"I'll bet I know who did that." Bardock said having a feeling who did it. "Never liked him. But why?"

"For creating the Blue Lantern Corps. They use Hope, and you'll know when one of them is around. You'll feel supercharged. Though Razor can't use his ring unless it's righteous rage." Kilowog said.

"I know you'll stop this threat." Gine said wanting nothing more than to help them.

"Go with them. They will need you." Queen Aga'po said making Gine hug her in thanks.

She walked up to the human Star Sapphire, "I wish you good luck Carol. And if I were you, I'd keep the ring just in case."

"I was thinking the same thing Gine." Carol said smiling at whom she believed she would be close friends with very soon. She winked at Hal and left for Earth, but not before giving him a goodbye kiss.

"So, shall we get going then?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, we have to go now if we're going to save the entire universe." Hal replied.

…

"We can't take much more of this! Where the heck are you Bardock?" Kilowog asked/demanded.

"Right behind you." Bardock said with a bazooka construct that destroyed a huge chunk of the Manhunters.

"No man may have not have been able to escape them, but they can't escape us." Gine said in jest.

"Hal's back, and he's got Aya with him. Looks like Razor talked her down after all," Bardock said, "But where is Razor?" The three of them made their way to the the Anit-montior's body and found Hal, Aya, and Razor. And Razor did not look good. In fact he looked dead. Aya used her power to bring him back to life.

"We have to destroy all the Manhunters if we are to prevent one of them from trying what I almost succeeded in doing. We cannot allow even one to escape." Aya said releasing a virus that would destroy all versions of her.

Including herself.

"No! You cannot destroy yourself! I won't let you!" Razor exclaimed holding her from behind. She turned around to face him.

"It is too late my love. It is already done." Razor looked around and saw the Manhunters start to stop attacking and shut down. The other Lanterns stopped fighting seeing that they stopped putting up a fight. Aya started to be effected by her own virus and Razor caught her in his arms.

"Please Aya, don't do this. Don't leave me alone." he begged.

"You will never alone. You have a family now. And I know somehow I will be too. Watching over you. Always."

"I don't understand."

"I do not either. It is just...a feeling." Those were Aya's last words, for she disappeared from his arms. Razor couldn't believe it. He had just gotten her back, and he lost her again. It was all his fault. He never should've pushed her away.

...

When it was time to celebrate on Oa, Razor felt that she somehow survived. He refused to believe that she was dead, he did that once already. That was a mistake that he never wanted to make again. He'd scour the universe for her if he must. He would not let go of the hope that she's alive.

"Good luck Razor. May love guide you to her." Gine said to him.

"Thank you." He said leaving to search for Aya. A blue ring following him.

…

Several months later on Earth. Two saiyans had invaded the Earth. The Z-fighters and the Green Lanterns of Earth were not enough to stop them. Even a woman in violet couldn't stop them. She had called herself a 'Star Sapphire'. Goku had to swoop in and save them, his son and his best friend. And he is now in the hospital.

Bulma was frustrated. They had to get to Namek. They had a ship, but it was going to take forever to get it ready to go. It turns out after she and Mr. Popo had that little joyride that took them to Jupiter in seconds in Kami's old ship, it couldn't fly on autopilot again. She sat at her computer and saw a screen saver with a strange eye blinking. That's all she could think to describe it.

"What the? What's with the screen saver?" Bulma asked wiggling the mouse on her computer to get her background back.

"Excuse me, but I am not a screen saver." said a voice from the computer. Bulma screamed unsure as to why the computer just talked.

"What's going on?!"

"I am Aya, an artificial intelligence created by by one of the Guardians of the Universe. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Artificial intelligence? Could you pilot a ship to say...Namek?" Bulma asked.

"I can in theory. I would have to know what planet this is first. I have only just awaken from what I thought was my death."

"Your death? What do you mean?"

Aya told her everything. How she had loved, and he pushed her away when he thought she had died, and came back. How she over reacted. Had they had another woman there, she most likely would not have gone on such a destructive path, and tried to kill all living beings in the universe.

"And now I am here. Though I do not know what planet I am on." Aya concluded.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you. This is Earth by the way." Aya was shocked to be on Earth. She was far away from there when she died. She did not know how she survived, or how she got to Earth, but she would one day find out.

"This is part of sector 2814. I am surprised to find myself on this planet. I was no where near here when I created the virus."

"I see this as a second chance. You wanna help us get a ship to Namek. The automatic piloting systems are shot on a ship we found from Namek. Mr. Popo and I took it out for a test run and after we got it back to Earth it went kaput."

"I believe I can be of assistance. I would like something in return."

"What is it?"

"I would like it if you helped me construct this." she said as her eye disappeared and a blueprint for a body popped up on the screen.

"Nice. You got yourself a deal."

…

By the time they were ready to go Bulma had constructed a body for Aya and she was uploaded into the ship. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma got onto the ship and prepared to depart for Namek.

"Greetings, you must be Gohan and Krillin. My name is Aya, I will help guide this ship to Namek in sector 2815. I wish we could have built and Ultra Warp engine but it would have taken longer than to go there right away."

"Say what," Gohan asked in amazement, "Bulma did you build it or was it in here when you first got here?"

"I met her on my computer. I even built a body for her. Show 'em Aya." Aya then assembled herself in less than a second and had the sweetest smiles on her face.

"Shall we begin our trip to Namek?" Aya asked.

"Yes, yes we shall." Bulma said.

"Okay then let's buckle up and let's go!" Krillin said excitedly. They strapped in and Aya began the countdown.

"Launch in five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero." At that moment the ship took off and started it's trip to Namek.

Little did they know, they were not the only ones on their way to Namek. The one that slayed the saiyan race, Frieza also seeks the Dragon Balls. And Prince Vegeta as well.

…

"This is not good. If Frieza gets the Dragon Balls then he shall have his immortality." One of the Guardians said.

"Then it is a good thing Green Lantern Bardock has returned otherwise we would be in big trouble." Another said.

"The only question is, how well will he take this news?"

**What do you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review, and God bless you. Why? Because God's not dead.**


	2. Ch 2 All Will Be Well

**Here's the next chapter. I do 'hope' you enjoy it. Lol. I'm so sorry that this took so long. I'm so sick of my betas, and I may have O.C.D. with how am about when stuff is put out. I don't own GL, or DBZ. This fic is brought to you by a twenty five year old Christian.**

**Ch. 2 "All Will Be Well"**

After being stuck in the ship for over a month, they had finally arrived on Namek. Things were fine for the first minute, then Vegeta arrived.

"Aya, Gohan suppress your ki quickly." Krillin ordered. To which they did so.

"What are we gonna do now?" Gohan asked. "There's no way we could beat him."

"Perhaps I could check my scanners to see if Green Lantern Bardock in near." Aya suggested.

"Good idea, but just who is that guy anyway? You mentioned him a few times before." The boy asked.

"He was a Saiyan from this point in time that became a Green Lantern, most famous for his deeds one thousand years ago. He was summoned by his love back to the present date. I have only seen him a few times, but I know this is his sector. However, I do not detect his ring nearby. I believe he may be on Oa." Aya said looking around at the landscape.

"You'd think he'd be here with Frieza possibly being on the planet. With him running the show and all." Krillin said.

"He most likely does not know that he is here. But when he does, he will be very angry. And he will, as you humans would say, 'Be here in no time'. After all, Frieza did destroy Planet Vegeta."

"What? But Raditz said it was a comet that did it." Krillin said remembering the day he got smacked into Kame House by that very Saiyan.

"His information was incorrect. Most likely created to keep the Saiyans in Frieza's command from knowing the truth, and keep them at least somewhat obedient." Aya said looking at the bald human.

"So then, he died believing a lie." Gohan said. He never liked his uncle, but now he felt bad for him. "If he knew the truth then, he might've never done what he did. Frieza destroyed my father's family before he could even get to know my dad." _'Uncle Raditz, I'm sorry about what Frieza did to us. And it'll take time for me to forgive you. But I know I will. If only things were different. You'd most likely be here with us.'_ He didn't know it, but Raditz did hear what the boy had to say. If Raditz could turn back time, he'd done everything from the moment he landed on Earth very differently.

"Raditz is related to you?" Aya asked.

"He was his uncle." Bulma said.

"Well what do we have here?" Said an alien holding his blaster at them.

"Looks like some tourists." the other said.

"You are Planet Trade? Are you not?" Aya asked.

"We are." The first alien replied.

"Then a suggest you leave. I am of the Green Lantern Core. If you do not, then I am afraid I will have to initiate Protocol three."

"And that is?"

"That is where I get to kill you." She said her voice was the same cold and emotionless tone it had been when she had gone dark. She hoped it would scare then into leaving. "And should you escape only to try again, I think Green Lantern Bardock will gladly finish the job. This is his sector."

"Bardock?" The one on the right asked.

"Yes, he too is a Green Lantern. He protects this very sector. And if I were you, I'd go to a very, very secluded part of the universe and hide, _if_ you want to live." Aya said, scaring her new friends.

"Man she's scary." Gohan whispered to Krillin. 

"Well she did try to destroy all life in the universe a few months back." Krillin pointed out.

"Wait a second, she lead the Manhunter attacks?" The one on the left asked. He was afraid of her now. So was the other guy.

"I did for a time." She said flatly.

"We gotta kill her before she kills us!" He panicked. His saw first hand the destructive power she had. He knew he would die if he let her live. He shot a blast from the device, aimed at her. She deflected it only for it to blow a hole in the ship they came in. The two boys knocked them into the water before Aya could do anything more.

"Impressive. I am detecting several lifeforms heading this way." Aya said. "And they are all powerful."

"Let's hide out over there just in case." Krillin said pointing out to a cave near by. Meanwhile Bulma was in shock that the ship was now broken again. This time she wouldn't be able to repair it so easily.

"Bulma, we must go." Aya said picking her up like she did Razor when there was high concentration of hope. They couldn't have cut it any closer though. They saw several aliens of different races fly across from them just after they all hid in the cave.

"What the heck was that?" Bulma asked.

"Frieza and his men. Gohan, Krillin we must follow them." Aya ordered.

"Why the heck are you going to leave me behind?" Bulma panicked.

"You will be safe as long as you stay in the cave. Call Master Roshi, tell him what happened so that he may in turn inform Goku. I will return later and send a message to Oa so they may take action."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Krillin said.

"Right. I think if we use our power in small bursts, they won't be able to detect us on those devices." Gohan suggested.

"I approve of this tactic." Aya said making the demi-Saiyan smile.

"We just might live through this." Krillin said under his breath.

…

When they reached the village they saw only saw very young and elderly Namekians there, no one in between. And Frieza's men were threatening to kill them all if they didn't hand over the Dragon Ball. However they refused to do so on the grounds that Fireza's wish was of evil intent. This angered the tyrant, and he ordered the deaths of several of the villagers to get the point across.

"Okay Aya, we need to know who we're dealing with here." Krillin whispered to his feminine teammate. Trying to keep them both from doing anything stupid.

"I do not have files on all of these men, but I have files for Frieza and his two top men here right now. Frieza runs this branch of the Planet Trade, his brother Cooler has his own branch, but their father King Cold is truly the one that needs to be feared, for he is in charge of the entire operation. Thankfully he is not here. Zarbon is Frieza's right hand man. He can become twice as powerful as he is now by transforming into a horrible creature. Dodoria however, has been on the record for one thousand years thanks to Green Lantern Bardock. He was responsible for the death of his old team, and thus greatly despised by him."

"And Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta for kicks." Gohan growled. His ki rising in anger, but they brought it down before anyone noticed anything significant. It was followed by Zarbon's scouter exploding on the side of his face."

"That's strange, my scouter read Vegeta's powerlevel at our level of power." Zarbon said in surprise.

"You had one of the older model, I'll check it out." Dodoria said which caused him to turn a paler shade of pink.

"Actually Gohan, the truth was Frieza was afraid that the combined power of the Saiyan Race could kill him should they all work together at that time."

There were too few Namekians left. Both Gohan and Aya were about to leap into action when a group of young Namekians adults arrived and killed the weaker of Frieza's men. The young adults were killed by Dodoria, and the Elder destroyed the last of the scouters in order to keep them from finding, and killing more of their people. However, he had no other choice but to hand over the Dragon Ball since only he and two of his younger brothers were left. And they were only children. Cargo and Dende were so young. They never should have been exposed to this sort of thing ever.

Frieza demanded that Mori lead them to the location of the other dragon balls. Mori refused, and Cargo was about to bite it for not agreeing with Frieza's latest demands, but Aya could not take it anymore. She kicked Dodoria so hard, he was launched into a building, she had dislocated his jaw with that blow.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Aya screamed in rage for the first time in her existence. This caused the boys jaws to drop, and now they had to move quickly, each of them kicked Dodoria when he was about to get up, and they each took a Namekian, and fled for it.

"At least my jaw's back in place." Dodoria said, chasing after the six, since he knew Lord Frieza would want all of them dead.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Krillin screamed holding one of the Namekian children in his arms. Gohan had the other child, and Aya was flying beside the Elder.

"We will not die if we can use the blinding technique on him." Aya said quickly.

"Alright. Take the kid." Krillin said, Aya used her speed to fly over to him and grabbed the boy. "And what ever you do don't look back. This will effect everyone." Krillin slowed to a stop, and held had his hands spread across his face, and his eyes closed. **"Solar Flare!"** Krillin screamed blinding Dodoria, and allowing them to evade him.

When he thought he killed them by blowing up a large chunk of islands. He flew back in the direction he came from.

"And you believed we were going to die." Aya said rolling her eyes.

"I panicked. Ah darn it! I could've used the Kienzon on him too." Krillin lamented.

"It's okay Krillin, he thinks we're dead. That's better than them knowing we killed him, and that we're still alive." Gohan pointed out.

"True, are you guys okay?" Krillin asked the three that they saved.

"Yes we are. Thanks to you. I am Elder Mori, these are my younger brothers, Cargo and Dende. It took great courage for you to save us."

"Younger brothers?" Krillin asked.

"Of course, their race only takes one to create more of their people. Meaning they have the same parent after the devastation that hit their planet a few centuries back. Aya told us remember?" Gohan asked making Krillin blush.

"I am right here you know." Aya stated flatly getting a few smiles from the boys. She's been working on her sense of humor.

"Yep." Gohan said slightly embarrassed.

"Right. Man, your half Saiyan brain is really good at remembering stuff." Krillin said making Gohan feel better and flash the Son grin.

"We must return to base right now. I shall contact Oa of the situation. They will send the only Green Lantern that has the power to defeat this tyrant." Aya said.

"You are a Green Lantern? Forgive me I have never seen one before. The Grand Elder had known the only Namekian to be part of the core. He was near death, and our father was a child." Mori explained.

"I was created by the Guardians of the Universe. I am Aya, this is Gohan and Krillin. Our other friend, Bulma is at the base. We shall take you there."

They flew with only one interruption. Vegeta had almost found them with his new ki senses. He thought it was a fish though when he saw a big one make a splash near by. When they arrived at base Bulma told them the good news of Goku being on his way. That gave them some relief.

Their celebration was cut off when they felt several Namekians being slaughtered by Vegeta. The Elder knew by the reaction of the humans and even the Cybernetic known at Aya, that they could be trusted, and their intentions were pure after all. He would've rather gave them the Dragon Ball. If only they came sooner.

"I will take you to see the Grand Elder." Mori said with no room for argument. "Stay here you two. I shall return. Please watch over them."

"You need not worry Elder Mori. Even if I was not made by the Guardians, I would still watch over them." Aya said with a reassuring smile.

"Gohan you coming?" Krillin asked.

"Sure thing." Gohan said running next Krillin. And the trio took off.

…

Meanwhile in space. Goku had begun training in the ship in order to help his friends and son in the battles yet to come. King Kai said not to face Frieza, because he's too powerful to fight. But Goku ignored him. His Saiyan blood was itching for that fight. Not to mention if he didn't beat Frieza then the entire universe would be doomed. All hope would be lost. He was not going to stand for that. He brought hope back to the Earth when it lost hope before. He saved the world from King Piccolo's tyranny so he had some experience with that. This was going to be challenging, and he was going to prepare for the fight.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt, that all will be well." Goku said, and he believed it with every fiber of his being. Not because he believed in his strength. But because he had hope. More than enough for a blue light that that appeared behind him to catch his attention. He turned around to see a blue ring and lantern.

"_**Kakarot, son of Bardock, you have the power to instill hope in others."**_ A disembodied voice that he didn't recognize said. He was quite shocked to hear that it knew his Saiyan name. **_"With this ring you can and will have the power to defeat Frieza."_**

"Are you sure you want me in this? Am I really going to have the power to beat Frieza with that? What is this? It looks like the rings that the Green Lantern, and Star Sapphire used when they helped fight Vegeta and Nappa."

"_**You are not the first Saiyan to be offered a power ring. And hopefully not the last. If you accept this you shall help bring a good name to your race, and even more hope to your friends and family. It is your choice Goku. And you will have the power to defeat him."**_ The voice answered.

"Okay, I'll take it, but how do you know both of my names?" Goku said ready to take the responsibility.

"_**That will be for another time. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."**_ The voice said as the ring slipped itself onto his right ring finger. Goku walked over the the Lantern that was still floating in midair and took it in his hand left hand.

He didn't know how he knew what to do, but he touched the ring to the lantern and recited the oath as if he known it his whole life. _"In fear day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light. Look to the stars, for hope burns bright."_ His gi changed color on him, turning blue and giving him long sleeves. His wristbands were no more and became a pair of black fingerless gloves. The symbol on his ring was now also on his blue gi where the Turtle symbol had been. Looking at his back he saw no symbol there. Looking at his boots they were also black now.

"I wonder what I can do with this thing?" He asked himself aloud.

...

Meanwhile not too far from Goku. Razor was continuing his search. But he was no longer wearing the Red Lantern uniform. No, he was wearing blue. Other than the color and symbol change, the only thing that was different was the fact that his head was not longer covered. His platinum blond hair was visible as was his neck. He noticed his Power Ring glowing and decided to to see why. (AN: Credit for Blue Lantern Razor character design at the end of this chapter.)

"According to this there's another Blue Power Ring near by. And it's closing in on my location rather quickly. But why isn't it slowing down?" He asked himself. He had no one to talk to, so he mostly talked to himself. His question was answered when he turned around and got slammed into by a ship. His face had hit a window on said ship flattening his face a bit. He couldn't peel his face off of the window, so he was stuck there his face in a comical position as were his hands, and the rest of his body.

The look on the new Lantern's face was of shock and surprise, as he looked at the symbol on his ring, and clothing, and then to Razor's clothing.

_'He's a Blue Lantern like me.'_ Goku realized.

_'Is that Bardock's kid?' _Razor asked himself. That was when he began to slide off the window. "May I come in?" He asked the newest member of the brotherhood that was the Blue Lantern Corps via ring.

"_Umm, sure. But how are you gonna get in. You're starting to slide off."_ Goku said his voice filled with worry from the other end.

"Your ring can create constructs from your mind. All you need to do is make an atmospheric shield, I'll be able to get inside. Quickly, before I slide off, and have to chase the ship since something tells me you don't know how to pilot it." He ordered. Goku bolted to the hatch, He made a fist like he had seen the other Lanterns he met had done, and low and behold there was a blue energy field right there in front of the hatch. He just made his first construct. He put it to the test when he opened up the hatch. Thankfully it held strong.

Razor slid off the ship, and was spinning out of control. But before he could right himself, he felt something encircle his left ankle. It was a blue cord, and it came from the Saiyan on the ship. His face held shock as he stared at the ring, he had a created a rope from his ring, _and_ still kept the shield at the same time. Thank goodness he didn't loose the shield in the process. He was wondering what else it could do when he noticed that this was an energy that he'd never felt before. He didn't know how to describe it. Not even the Green Lantern, and Star Sapphire he met had this kind of energy. Those two had their own. Each one unique, to the color they had. The green one felt suborn, like will power or something, and the pink one he felt love from. However, this one was a new one on him. _'Is this energy... Hope?'_

Razor took the opportunity to climb onto the fast moving ship, using the cord and strangely enough when he bordered the ship his personal shield didn't dissipate. "Why is my shield still up? It's not like you breath a different atmosphere than I do."

"Maybe it's the gravity. I left it on for my training." Goku said in a way of apology closing the hatch and canceling out the shield.

"It's quite alright. My name is Razor." He said with a smile.

"My name is Goku. I'm a Saiyan from Earth." They shook hands since Razor now understood the concept. It was much better than shaking his fist at someone like he first did with Kilowog.

"Tell me brother Goku. Does the name Kakarot, mean anything to you?"

"How do you know that name? Better yet, how did the ring know that name? And why did you call me 'brother'?" Goku asked in surprise.

"I learned it from another Saiyan. He's a Green Lantern named Bardock." He was about to answer the second question when Goku's mind clicked and the pieces began to come together.

"Are you kidding me? The ring said I was the son of a guy named Bardock. Either that's a coincidence, or that guy _is_ my father."

"Well you do look a lot like him. So I think that answers that question since he told me he had two sons, one of them was Kakarot. I can tell you what I know about him if you like?" Razor offered. Goku hadn't thought about it before. He had only wondered about it once or twice since Raditz mentioned it. Now that he had access to information about his father, he couldn't pass it up.

"Sure, what do you know about him?"

"Well it's a long story, you might want to sit down."

"Sure, I'll turn off the gravity too. But seriously, why did you call me 'brother'?"

"The Blue Lantern Corps. is a 'brotherhood'. I'm not sure if we have recruited any women yet, but if so-"

"We would call them 'sister'." Goku said connecting the dots

"Correct. Now this all starts back to when he met your mother..."

…

"_WAIT WHAT!?" _Came Bardock's voice on the other end of Hal's ring. Bardock called to tell him that he needed help with Frieza on Namek, when Hal blurted out that he saw his son about a month ago. And every time he remembered to tell him, he was busy with something else that month. And the fact that Vegeta was there, didn't make the situation any better.

Reason why Bardock was calling them to help, was because the only reason the Guardians choose to finally divulge the information was because they received a transmission from Aya about his whereabouts being the same planet that she was on. He didn't even get to tell them the good news before Hal confessed his mistake. And here Bardock made the same mistake.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to tell you sooner, but things kept happening. Even Guy said he'd try, and failed to contact you, because of the same thing."

"_Humans."_ He sighed. _"No offense. My son's married to one apparently, and has a halfbreed son."_

"None taken. At lease you know now. Knowing what happened here, he's most likely on his way to Namek as we speak since I had Batman keeping tabs on him. According to him he left after eating a strange bean."

" _Okay... Get to Oa now. We're gonna need all the help we can get."_

"Were you able to contact Razor?" Hal asked.

"_No. And I assume you haven't been successful either."_

"Not at all. Carol and I are on our way." Hal hung up at that, and they took off for Oa.

…

"So this is where the Dragon Ball is." Aya said to herself. She detected a lone ball still in the village where the Namekians had been killed by Vegeta's hand. She left Bulma in charge of watching the kids and went to find it since she was the only one who could. She decided to bury the dead first before finding the dragon ball. She looked to he lake where her scanners were telling her it was hidden. "Either they hid it before the massacre, or Vegeta hid it here to keep anyone from finding it. At least Bulma waterproofed my circuits." She said as she jumped into the water, and found the four star ball in less than thirty seconds. "And having a radar installed within my systems helps a lot as well." She said after breaching the water, and took off to find the others.

However on her way she sensed Vegeta coming towards her. She dove down and hid her ki. She had learned a lot of things from the humans. Like sensing ki, and how to suppress her own. Those she learned from the boys. From Bulma, she learned how to express her emotions. In no way would she use her snarky personality though. No. She was different from any woman in the universe. So she choose to be different from the others. She might use her witty remarks in a fight though. Those were pretty good.

"Alright, I know you're there. Come on out or I'll destroy this place with you in it."

Were she any other race, she'd be hastily weighing her options. Over looking some variables. However, she had quite the processor. So she knew what she had to do. She stood up, Dragon Ball in hand.

"If you do so, then this will be destroyed along with me. And I'm going to go out on a metaphorical limb, and say you do not speak Namekian."

…

Aya, and Vegeta land at the base. Causing everyone to freak out. And who could blame them? They did not want to see Vegeta again, and it had been nearly an hour since either one of them had been seen. He killed Zarbon for crying out loud.

"We have a problem," Aya began, "and no, it is not Vegeta."

"She's right, there is a group of people far more powerful than I am heading this way. They are known as the Ginyu Force, and they are not to be taken lightly." Vegeta said. "And according to this Cyborg to my left, the dragon can grant three wishes. However, they need to be in Namekian. So here's what I'm proposing. We use the Dragon Balls to give me immortality, and I'll let you bring back your friends. Deal?"

"It was a long debate." Aya threw in. "And I was not going to make the final decision on this one."

At this point, Krillin stepped forward. "Are you sure there is no other way?"

"None."

"Alright fine. Let's do this."

On their way to where Vegeta stashed the remaining Dragon Balls. Aya couldn't help but sense something eerily familiar about the energy that the five had with them. Something that didn't want her processor working right. Last time she felt something like that was when she was in the Spider Guild trying to get to Hal and Kilowog. She had to get Razor out in order to free them because she couldn't get passed the yellow rocks.

She knew that if it was anything like that. She would not be able to help them much if at all.

…

"Finally, about time you guys show up. Let's get to Namek already." Bardock said, as Hal and Carol got on the ship.

"This would be easier if we had Aya." Kilowog said as he made the calculations for Ultra Warp.

"I am an idiot." Bardock said face palming.

"No you are not." Gine reprimanded him.

"No you don't get it. I chewed them out for forgetting to tell me about Kakarot, and it was because of the information, I forgot to tell you guys that Aya is alive!"

**And I end it here. Man this was a last minuet muse right here. I'm glad I could pull this off. Hope you enjoyed this. Blue Lantern's design was created by GiselleRocks from deviantart, and I like it. Please review, and my God bless you.**


End file.
